No Puedo Olvidarte
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Una simple canción moverá el corazón frío de Iori Yagami, pero será tarde, porque esa persona ya había muerto... Aunque no del todo para el pelirrojo que buscará una nueva canción para ella.


Pequeña historia de King of Fighters por diversión e imaginación naciente de mi delirio mental :3

 _ **Advertencia: One Shot, drama, romance, breve Song Fic. Escena previa al torneo de Antonov de KoF XIV.**_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Iori Yagami x Kikuri Tanima_ _ **(Iori Yagami: CD Drama KoF '96)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: King of Fighters es propiedad de SNK.**_

 _ **Soundtrack usado:**_ _"Yasashii hito he~~/That Kind Person" de Yumi Kakazu_ , _seiyuu de Kikuri y además de Kula. Y "Kaze no Aregorii / Allegory of the Wind" de Kunihiko Yasui, seiyuu de Yagami._

* * *

" _No puedo olvidarte"_

 _Pocos días antes del torneo King of Fighters XIV convocado por Antonov…_

 _Ha pasado un año desde el último King of Fighters donde Saiki fue encerrado en el tiempo, y por ende… también la desaparición de Ash Crimson._

 _Hasta ahora no han habido inconvenientes desde aquel suceso, salvo que todos excepto Elisabeth Blanctorche no recuerden de su existencia. Ahora un afamado multimillonario ruso de nombre Antonov ha convocado un nuevo torneo King of Fighters, asumiendo ser el campeón absoluto de artes marciales y también del torneo._

 _En su pequeño y solitario departamento lleno de instrumentos musicales, el pelirrojo de nombre Iori Yagami miraba con desprecio aquella carta de invitación, además de que tenía que volver a formar equipo con las dos heraldos de Orochi sobrevivientes – además de Yamazaki – razón por la cual les pidió a Mature y Vice que no lo fastidiasen hasta que comience el torneo. Pero aquella carta de torneo era la más clara oportunidad de eliminar a Kyo Kusanagi, a quien jamás ha podido derrotar en combate._

 _Caminando con su guitarra acústica azul de puente color rojo en sus hombros, avanzaba Iori para ir a cualquier lugar y componer nuevas canciones como el gran músico que es. Según él, era una forma de divagar la imaginación y así concentrarse en las letras._

 _La gran mayoría de sus canciones eran alegorías a la Luna creciente, su símbolo sagrado, así como también los problemas con Orochi. Justamente una de sus canciones se llamaba "Kaze no Aregorii", otras canciones eran similares como "Tsuki no Kyouen", "Monochrome" y una que se despega de su estilo habitual: "Never Lose my Way". Era un excelente músico y era codiciado por grandes productoras musicales para acrecentar su éxito como intérprete y compositor, además de ser ya conocido como un peleador presente en los torneos King of Fighters._

 _Las ideas no llegaban, eran casi las mismas y eso molestaba más a Iori que necesitaba otro tipo de letras que se apartasen de la Luna y las constantes rivalidades con matar a Kyo. Debía buscar una idea más clara y decidió devolverse a su departamento, donde buscando hojas y también otras canciones que compuso para encontrar un indicio de plan, logró encontrar una fotografía de hace casi seis o siete años atrás. Recordaba que era durante los eventos de Goenitz cuando Chizuru organizó el tercer torneo King of Fighters, momento en el cual la imagen lo desencajó completamente… olvidando por unos segundos su malestar con las canciones y de su rivalidad con Kyo._

 _Había una chica de cabello verde largo y ojos del mismo color, piel blanca casi pálida por una enfermedad. Pero era simplemente preciosa._

* * *

– Iori-san ¿no sonríes muy a menudo, cierto? _– preguntaba la peliverde con sus ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa._

– No es algo de incumbencia _– respondía Iori con la misma frialdad de siempre –_ solo apresurémonos antes que de mate a Kuwahara por hacernos esperar tanto con la canción.

– ¡Entendido! _– exclamaba aquella chica. Iori no sabía si ella hizo caso omiso a la amenaza del representante de la misma joven o simplemente no se percató de la advertencia de muerte._

 _Ambos llegaban rápido al centro de estudios cuando al preguntar por Kuwahara, la portera les dejó una carta que era precisamente de quienes Iori y la chica buscaban._

" _Estimados señor Yagami y señoritas ?_

 _Me encuentro fuera de Japón por problemas familiares, mi hermano sufrió de una operación urgente y tomé el primer vuelo que salía de Tokio para verlo._

 _Los felicito, la canción está preparada y posiblemente mañana esté difundida en todos los medios._

 _Que tengan buen día. Kuwahara."_

– ¡Lo logramos, lo logramos! – _la peliverde saltaba de emoción porque su canción fue aprobada y pronto lanzada, aferrándose en un abrazo a Iori quien intentaba salirse del agarre, ¿pero por qué Yagami se sentía tan cómodo a la vez?_

 _Al notar la inquietud del pelirrojo, Kikuri se suelta y con una sonrisa forzada le pide disculpas, cosa que Iori acepta. Después, la chica sacaba una cámara fotográfica para colocara invertida y así pudiese sacarse una postal junto con el músico que acompañó con su guitarra aquel tema._

– Esta es mi manera de darte las gracias, Iori-san, – _sonreía la joven cuando se ubicó delante de Yagami y quedar con las mejillas casi pegadas_ – quiero tener este recuerdo contigo antes de dejarte a ti y a Konoe.

 _Podía rehusarse, no era su estilo y menos su carácter, pero por la sola felicidad que inundaba el corazón de la chica, aceptó aquella fotografía…_

* * *

 _En el mismo lugar donde encontró la foto estaba aquella composición con letra incluida de la misma peliverde que le dedicó una canción especial._

 _Se titulaba "Yasashii hito he~~", "Dedicado a esa Persona"._

 _La peliverde era Kikuri Tanima, la mayor de las dos chicas._

 _Al leer la letra por primera vez con serio detenimiento, comenzaba a sentirse más extraño…_

 _Kimi wa samishisa wo, kakusu you ni_

 _(Para ocultar mi tristeza de ti)_

 _Kokoro tsuki hanashi seo mukeru_

 _(Mi corazón voltea y camina hacia la luna)_

 _Konna ni toku kotoba momaku_

 _(Pronto esas palabras distantes)_

 _Kimi no koto mo mitsumete itai_

 _(Quieren ser vistas por ti)_

– ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – _exclamaba el último del ex-clan Yasakani. Las primeras letras simplemente eran más que una sola dedicatoria. Las había ignorado por concentrarse solo en la guitarra, pero continuó leyendo la canción completa hasta terminar en la parte final._

 _Sou kese ya shinai_

 _(Si, no puedo remover)_

 _Kokoro no nukumori dake wa_

 _(El calor de nuestros corazones)_

 _Iori Yagami recién lo había entendido… Kikuri estaba enamorada de él y la canción era la prueba perfecta de aquello._

 _Ese sonrojo en las mejillas blancas de Kikuri…_

 _Aquella despreocupación por todo lo pésimo…_

 _Aun teniendo la sangre de Orochi en su interior, ella lo amaba…_

 _Con razón Konoe lo culpaba de su muerte, por no apoyarla y visitarla._

 _La canción que Kuwahara aprobó era esa, la que Kikuri le dedicó a él._

* * *

 _Una chica de cabello marrón claro y ojos azul mar visitaba la tumba de Kikuri, pues murió de una enfermedad. Al encontrarla, miró la fotografía enmarcada que estaba en la lápida y observó con impresión de quien lo había dejado, viendo además la figura que se alejaba a ya varios metros en donde estaba ella._

" _Kikuri, lamento no haberte prestado atención… aunque si hubieses estado conmigo, estarías muerta antes, así como yo y mi vida corta por la maldición de Orochi._

 _Pero quiero que sepas algo…_

 _No pude olvidarte… y seguiré amándote."_

 _Caminando con guitarra al hombro, Iori había encontrado ya la letra perfecta para su nueva canción, solo que ahora dejaría ese interés de matar a Kyo por otra razón más importante: Una interpretación de la luna, y de aquella chica peliverde que al morir, se encomendó a ella._

* * *

Fin, creo que es uno de los primeros fics que incluyen el CD drama de Yagami, salvo uno que está en español como guiño y uno en inglés. Así que lo mejor era entrar en algo breve de Iori desde esta perspectiva.

Espero que les haya gustado, un review siempre es bienvenido para corregir errores y mejorar la lectura.

 _Adieu~_


End file.
